


Standing In

by kiyala



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rom likes sex with Yaiba because it's nice and straightforward. And then he slips up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing In

Rom is exhausted tonight, slumped in his seat at Café Angelica. Work has been stressful lately and at least the band is finally beginning to settle with their new song, but there's still a lot of bickering as they push and pull until they find the right balance. 

Crow and Aion have brought their argument into the café with them and Rom knows that it has very little to do with the song itself, but he's not in the mood for this right now. As much as he can usually tolerate their loud and oblivious mating ritual, he just has too much on his mind. He decides to call it a night, getting to his feet and nodding at the others on his way out. He turns the corner just outside the building and nearly knocks Yaiba over, standing there with a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Sorry," Rom mutters, and at the same time, Yaiba raises an eyebrow and holds his cigarette up.

"You look like you could do with one of these."

Rom presses his lips into a thin line, about to refuse when he reconsiders.

"You know perfectly well what I _could_ do with," he says, and keeps walking without waiting for Yaiba to connect the dots.

It doesn't take long anyway. Rom hears the click of Yaiba's heeled boots on the pavement behind him, gradually speeding up as he catches up. 

"You know," Yaiba is fiddling with his glasses as he falls into step with Rom, "booty calls tend to actually involve a phone."

"Do you want me to text you?" Rom asks, taking his phone out of his pocket. "Yaiba. Meet me at my place if you want me to fuck you until you can't form coherent thoughts."

Yaiba coughs with embarrassment to hear it put so plainly, but Rom doesn't miss the knowing look sent his way. "So, you want to fuck me until _you_ can't form coherent thoughts?"

With a low growl, Rom shoves Yaiba in the direction of his apartment block. "Come on."

Rom's apartment is sparsely decorated, because he prefers to save his money for food and music. That said, the one luxury he's allowed himself is the comfortable couch in the middle of his lounge room and he pushes Yaiba in its direction without preamble. 

Yaiba kicks his boots off along the way, making Rom sit down on the couch before straddling him. Rom kisses him hard, nipping at his lips. He likes sex with Yaiba because it's straightforward. They both know what they're here for and they don't bother beating around the bush. Yaiba trails his fingers down Rom's chest, short nails scratching lightly as he goes. Rom pulls Yaiba's tail out of the way, stroking it just to feel it twitch in response. He grins as Yaiba scowls at him for it. Yaiba's tail is incredibly sensitive when he's turned on, but he doesn't like Rom touching it unless they're actually fucking. Considering Rom has reduced him to a shaking, pleading mess just by touching his tail before, he understands. Not that it stops him from teasing.

Usually, Yaiba asks Rom what he wants first. Tonight, however, he gives Rom a considering look and hums thoughtfully. "You've looked exhausted all day. Let me take care of you."

Rom leans back against the couch, giving Yaiba silent permission to do as he wants. He's surprised when Yaiba's first move is to take his face in both hands and kiss him deeply, tonguing at Rom's canines. Rom bites Yaiba's lower lip gently and smiles at the sharp hiss it earns him, and the way Yaiba presses himself closer. Rom tugs at Yaiba's jacket, making him pull back far enough to shrug out of it before taking Rom's vest off as well. Yaiba tosses them to the other end of the couch before resting his hands on Rom's shoulders.

"Your fucking hip bones," Rom growls, tracing them with his thumbs until he reaches Yaiba's pants, hooking his fingers into the belt loops and tugging him closer. He kisses the head of Yaiba's dragon tattoo, tracing the dark ink with his tongue. Yaiba gasps, then jerks as Rom's lips close around his nipple, sucking before grazing his teeth over it.

"Rom," Yaiba moans, fingers digging into his muscled shoulders. "Damn it, I said I was going to take care of _you_."

"Take care of me then," Rom murmurs, kissing Yaiba's neck. "You know what I like."

Yaiba pulls away with a smile, because he _does_. He gets off Rom's lap and kneels between his legs instead, gently pushing them further apart to make more room for himself.

"You can say all you wan about my hipbones, but we both know that it's entirely unfair that you walk around with all of _this_ on display."

Rom grins as Yaiba's fingers trail over his abs. "Really? So do you?"

"It's entirely different," Yaiba dismisses with a shake of his head, leaning in to brush his lips over Rom's stomach. "I might be pleasing to the eye. You're the kind of person that brings people to their knees to worship."

"Don't let Aion hear you say that," Rom chuckles, but he can't help but feel pleased about it all the same. He runs his fingers through Yaiba's hair, resting them just behind his ears. "Are you going to worship me, then?"

Yaiba snorts quietly, shaking his head. "It doesn't get you off the way it does for him."

Laughing, Rom curls his fingers in Yaiba's hair. "As I said. You know what I like."

This time when Yaiba leans in, he runs his tongue over Rom's muscles, starting from the top of his stomach and working his way down. Rom tries very hard not to tug on Yaiba's hair, his thin tail twitching against the couch. It doesn't escape Yaiba's attention, because very little ever does. He takes hold of it, stroking gently, and Rom's tail might not be as sensitive as Yaiba's, but it's still enough to make his breath catch. Yaiba's other hand goes to the front of Rom's pants, fingers tracing over the bulge of his erection, light and teasing as he focuses his attention on mapping out Rom's abdomen with his lips and tongue.

"Yaiba," Rom growls impatiently, his hips jerking. 

Yaiba ignores him, moving as slowly as before, and Rom huffs with frustration, resting his head against the back of the couch. He hates this as much as he loves it. There aren't many people who can work him up like this while ignoring him as he loses his patience, but Yaiba is good at it and they both know that the pay off is worth it. Rom at the very end of his tether is savage and demanding and Yaiba loves it—he needs it just as much as Rom needs to let it out. It's one of the reasons they work together so well.

Then, finally, Yaiba undoes Rom's pants and tugs them down as far as they'll go before his boots get in the way. Rom lifts his hips to help, hissing with approval, only to growl with frustration again as Yaiba busies himself sucking a mark on his inner thigh.

"Yaiba, you bastard—"

"Careful, now." Yaiba bites Rom's thigh hard. "Do you really want to be throwing insults at the guy about to have your dick in his mouth?"

"If you had my dick in your mouth, I wouldn't _be_ throwing insults at you," Rom grumbles. "Come on, man."

Laughing softly, Yaiba licks his lips and rests his hands on Rom's thighs as he leans forward. He nuzzles Rom's cock first, kissing lightly along its length before taking hold of the base. He kisses the head, then licks it slowly, and Rom groans loudly because Yaiba is _still_ teasing him. He wishes that he didn't enjoy it so much.

"Come on," he urges, tugging gently at Yaiba's hair. All he gets in reply is a quiet hum and Rom growls again. " _Please_."

"I like hearing you say that," Yaiba chuckles. "I like it when you're not so calm and collected."

Rom snorts. "You make it sound like I usually am. Maybe in comparison to the others, but that doesn't really say much."

In reply, Yaiba only smiles. He strokes Rom's cock and sucks on just the head for a moment, until Rom grumbles impatiently. Then he slides his lips further down and Rom sighs, spreading his legs a little further. Yaiba is good at this and they've done it often enough that they know what they both like. Yaiba likes the feeling of Rom's entire length in his mouth, and he loves letting Rom take control and set his own pace. In return, Yaiba knows exactly where Rom is most sensitive and takes advantage of it. He massages Rom's balls with one hand and swallows him down to the root, nuzzling against the coarse blond hair there.

"Fuck," Rom gasps, tail twitching restlessly. His grip on Yaiba's hair tightens and he tugs. "Come on."

Yaiba pulls off Rom's cock, grinning up at him. "You want to fuck my mouth, don't you?"

Snorting softly, Rom combs his fingers through Yaiba's hair. "As if you don't want it too. I can see your tail waving, you know."

Yaiba looks embarrassed for all of half a second before he raises an eyebrow, settling comfortably between Rom's knees. "Well, don't keep me waiting."

Rom adjusts his grip on Yaiba's hair, holding a handful of it so he can guide Yaiba to where he wants. He brings Yaiba's mouth back down onto his cock, thrusting into the wet heat of it. Yaiba looks up at Rom through his lashes, waiting for more. Far be it for Rom to deny him.

Sometimes, when he has a little more self control, he eases Yaiba into it with gentle thrusts, testing how deep Yaiba can comfortably take him. When he's worked up like this, there's none of that. There's nothing but the desperate jerk of his hips as he fucks into Yaiba's mouth, growling as he feels Yaiba swallow around him. It's hot, tight, wet and perfect and Rom _knows_ this is only the first round for tonight. He's already looking forward to more. 

He's so close to coming that he can't think. He strokes Yaiba's hair, fingers brushing against his soft fox ears as his hips jerk.

"Ahh, _fuck_ ," Rom moans as he comes. "Shuu—fuck—I mean—"

Yaiba swallows as Rom pulls away, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as he looks up. "Shuu. You meant Shuuzo, right?"

Rom flinches. "I—"

"It's fine," Yaiba says, rocking back and sitting down on the floor. "I mean. It's not really a surprise."

Rom looks away, not speaking for a long time. Eventually, he clears his throat. "So, you knew."

"I had my suspicions," Yaiba tells him, shrugging. "Or rather, it was painfully obvious. Hence—"

"Painful?" Rom asks, looking at Yaiba now, concern etched into his features.

"To watch," Yaiba clarifies. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves here."

"Right." Rom runs a hand through his hair and squeezes his eyes shut. "Way to make this awkward. I'm sorry."

Yaiba shrugs again. "There are rumours that Shuuzo used to be in another band a while back. It's not really a stretch to say that you were probably in it too, huh? I know you don't like talking about the past, and I'm starting to figure out why. I'm not asking for details or anything." 

"Just an explanation." Rom nods, mostly to himself. "Yeah. I guess I owe you that much. You, of all people."

"You don't owe me anything just because we fuck." Yaiba's voice is still hoarse and he clears his throat. "But I guess you can at least confirm that you used to be in a band with Shuuzo… and a relationship?"

Rom stiffens at the word, eyebrows drawing together immediately.

"Or not," Yaiba says easily, leaning back and using his hands to prop himself up. "It doesn't matter."

"He left," Rom says, not knowing how to end the sentence. Shuuzo left the band, but he also left _Rom_. He doesn't want to talk about either of those things right now. "It sucked."

Yaiba hums in acknowledgement, gaze unfocused as he thinks. Rom gives him the time, figuring he owes Yaiba at least that much.

"Is that why you like sleeping with me?" Yaiba asks finally, raising an eyebrow. He doesn't look offended, but curious. "Because I'm a fox like Shuuzo? Is that why you know how I like my tail touched?"

Rom coughs awkwardly, suddenly finding it difficult to hold Yaiba's gaze. "That's how I know, yeah, but it's not why I sleep with you—"

"I don't mind," Yaiba tells him casually. "You could pretend, if you wanted."

"Pretend?" Rom asks, his chest tightening at the very thought, and he can't tell if it's a good or bad thing. 

"Pretend I'm him. Call me by his name, if you wanted. I don't mind. It's just sex."

"Yaiba…" Rom shakes his head, clearly at a loss for words. "You don't have to—"

"I'm curious," Yaiba murmurs, getting to his feet. "How would you be, if we were pretending I was Shuuzo? Gentler? Rougher? I found a picture from a while back, you know. He had black hair with streaks and it was different to the way mine looks, but if you wanted—"

"Yaiba," Rom growls, completely unsure of what he _does_ want. He doesn't want to take advantage of Yaiba like this, and the thought of Shuuzo is still a little painful when he dwells on it for too long, and yet—

"Do you still want to fuck me tonight?" Yaiba asks, walking closer until he's standing right in front of Rom. "I'll go if you want, but…"

"Stay," Rom decides, hating himself a little for it, even as he takes Yaiba by the wrist and pulls him down, into his lap. "Stay with me, okay? Stay." 

"What do you want to call me?" Yaiba asks into Rom's ear.

Rom sighs heavily, tightening his grip, burying his face against Yaiba's shoulder. "Shuu."

"Okay," Yaiba murmurs, stroking his fingers through Rom's hair. "Do you want me here, or…?"

"Bed," Rom decides. He squeezes Yaiba's sides to get him to stand. "Let's go."

Shuuzo's never been to this apartment, because by the time Rom moved into it, they'd already stopped talking. He doesn't think that Shuuzo even knows where he lives now and the thought is just as pleasant as it is painful. Part of the reason Rom doesn't want Shuuzo in his life any more is because he doubts that Shuuzo even _wants_ to be part of it. He'd made that abundantly clear back when he left and Rom might have stopped waiting for Shuuzo to return, but sometimes it still feels like he hasn't stopped hoping. 

He shakes his head to clear the thoughts, focusing instead on Yaiba, who has taken his glasses off and put them on the bedside table. He turns back to Rom, blinking slowly and Rom sighs inwardly. He knows that Yaiba likes keeping his glasses on, that the only reason he's taken them off is because _Shuuzo_ doesn't wear glasses. Yaiba is far more accommodating than Rom deserves. 

"I'm going to take your pants off," Rom says, figuring that the least he can do is make up for Yaiba's blurry vision. "And then I'm fucking you."

He catches Yaiba's grin and bites back his own. His hands go to Yaiba's belt, finding that it's already halfway undone.

"I was getting a little impatient," Yaiba explains with a wry smile. "You know how much I like blowing you. And… pretending to be Shuuzo—"

"—turns you on?" Rom asks, genuinely surprised. He pulls back to look at Yaiba, who shuts his eyes in response, turning away. "…For real?"

"Who _wouldn't_ want to be him?" Yaiba snorts. "…Or fuck him, I suppose, but it's a little different in your case."

Rom laughs bitterly, pushing Yaiba's hands out of the way to undo his fly. "Yeah. A little."

Once Yaiba's pants are all the way off, he gets on the bed, positioning himself on his hands and knees before Rom can even ask. He bends, hips swaying gently along with his tail. "This is what you want, isn't it Rom? Say my name."

"Shuu," Rom growls, stopping just long enough to grab the condoms and lube from his bedside table. " _Shuu_."

He kneels behind Yaiba, slicking his fingers with lube. He takes Yaiba's tail with one hand, pulling it out of the way, listening to him whine at the contact. Then, once he's settled, Rom circles his entrance with his index slowly, teasing him with the light touch until Yaiba starts leaning back into it, seeking more. He strokes Yaiba's tail again, adding another finger, and this time when Yaiba moans, Rom echoes it.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you? You always have."

Yaiba's ears twitch, his tail moving restlessly in Rom's grip. He spreads his legs and pushes back against Rom's fingers, whimpering softly. 

"You're desperate for it," Rom breathes, leaning over to kiss the nape of Yaiba's neck. "Oh, Shuu. You missed this, didn't you?"

Yaiba plays along, nodding silently, reaching behind him to grip Rom's wrist, pushing his fingers deeper. 

"So greedy," Rom grunts. "You always, always want more, don't you?"

"More," Yaiba echoes, and it's a genuine plea. Rom indulges him, adding a third finger and curling them, making Yaiba yelp. "There. Right there. Please."

Rom's lips twist into a smirk and he curls his fingers again, missing Yaiba's prostate on purpose. "Now, why would I do that? Can't have you coming too quickly, now."

Letting out a small noise of frustration, Yaiba lifts his hips, thrusting back against Rom's fingers. It makes Rom laugh, clicking his tongue as he pulls his fingers out.

"No," Yaiba begs. "Don't—I need—"

"I know exactly what you need," Rom growls, pushing Yaiba down against the mattress. "You're such a greedy little fucker, you're never happy unless you're nice and full, are you?"

His hands are shaking as he reaches for his condom and he's glad Yaiba can't see. He rolls the condom on and slicks his cock, holding Yaiba down and teasing him with just the head of it. Yaiba grunts, trying to rock back against him, but he doesn't have any leverage, and Rom's grip is too tight. 

"You want it?" Rom asks, his voice hard. "You'll have to beg for it."

" _Please_." Yaiba folds immediately, no longer trying to push back against Rom. "I'll take anything you give me, Rom, I just need you—"

Rom laughs to himself, and he'd stop to tell Yaiba that his impression of Shuuzo is dead on if he had the breath for it. As it is, he doubts that he can hold off for much longer, not when Yaiba is spread out before him, eager, waiting, his tail just begging to be pulled.

Yaiba yelps loudly when Rom's fingers close around his tail, the contact being enough to set him off. Rom doesn't even tug that hard, but Yaiba's entire body is shaking. Rom hums thoughtfully, slipping a hand under Yaiba's belly to stroke his cock, finding that he's already dripping precome everywhere. 

"Oh, you want to come pretty badly, don't you?" Rom murmurs, pulling his hand away. Yaiba whimpers and Rom strokes his tail gently. "It's okay. I'll take care of you."

True to his word, he does. He starts off slow, just to watch Yaiba squirm, but he picks up his pace soon enough. The bed shakes with it, thudding against the wall with each thrust, and Rom doesn't even care, lost somewhere halfway between reality, where he's fucking Yaiba, and his memories, where he's with Shuuzo. They both moan; Rom can imagine Shuuzo's voice just as clearly as he can hear Yaiba's. He's never had a problem with that. They whimper, ears and tails twitching as they get closer and closer. 

"Rom—"

"Yeah." He pulls out, just to slam back in. "Nearly there, Shuu."

Yaiba howls as he comes, a short, sharp sound nothing like Shuuzo's breathy moans, but Rom loves it all the same. He spills onto the sheets, into Rom's hand, trembling with the aftershocks as Rom continues to fuck him.

"Shuu—" Rom gasps as his orgasm builds. He thrusts forward one last time, sinking his teeth into Yaiba's shoulder as he comes. Yaiba cries out, back arching, leaning into the bite.

"Sorry," Rom whispers as he comes back to himself. He licks over the bite mark guiltily, watching carefully as Yaiba collapses against the mattress.

"You're mean," Yaiba murmurs, sounding curious and amused, not upset. "You're very mean when you're pretending I'm Shuuzo."

"I'm angry." Lying down beside Yaiba with a heavy sigh, Rom runs his fingers through the dark hair. "I'm a little fucked up about him."

"A little," Yaiba echoes, his smile turning wry. "That felt—"

"Bad? Painful?"

"Amazing," Yaiba replies. "So, whenever you get agitated out of the blue, it's because you're thinking about Shuuzo, huh?"

Rom resists the urge to roll over to face the other way and cut their conversation short. "Not always."

"But most of the time," Yaiba guess. "Hence—"

"I'm not exactly soliciting advice here—"

"You can find me," Yaiba finishes. "I'll be around. I'll be Shuuzo, if that's what you need."

Rom frowns, looking at Yaiba for a long moment before he says, "You don't have to do this."

"I wouldn't, if I didn't get something out of it as well." Yaiba shrugs, curling up on his side. "I enjoy it."

With a snort, Rom rubs his hand over his face. "You're weird."

"So are you," Yaiba shoots back, and that seems to be that. He shuts his eyes, and Rom sits up, sighing heavily.

"Hey. Don't fall asleep until I wipe us off and change the sheets. You're not going to be very happy when you wake up."

Yaiba ignores him and Rom laughs quietly, getting to his feet and walking over to the bathroom to get a wet towel. He's glad that some things don't change. It helps him deal with the things that do.


End file.
